


Just Glitter Lust (I Need Ooh La La La La)

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I said I was 'kind of enjoying this,'" and Adam's chuckle was infuriating, "I meant I'm really having a good time watching you go crazy." - In which Tommy gets a spectacular idea for waking Adam while under the influence of too much caffeine, too much boredom, and just a bit of alcohol, and Adam reacts. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Glitter Lust (I Need Ooh La La La La)

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Glitter Lust (I Need Ooh La La La La)  
>  **Summary:** _"When I said I was 'kind of enjoying this,'" and Adam's chuckle was_ infuriating _, "I meant I'm_ really _having a good time watching you go crazy."_ In which Tommy gets a _spectacular_ idea for waking Adam while under the influence of too much caffeine, too much boredom, and just a bit of alcohol.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for a prompt about Tommy tweeting about vacuuming early in the morning in a French maid costume. Yeah, you know which tweets. Title taken and twisted from Goldfrapp's "Ooh La La."  
>  **Warnings:** Crossdressing, sex  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own none of these people, and this stuff is all lies.

Insomnia kind of sucked a _lot_ , even though Tommy knew it was his own fucking fault after so many cups of coffee (okay, yeah, a few of those were laced with whiskey, and that blond bastard in the mirror _really_ needed to stop judging him). Nothing good was playing on the television at this hour, and he didn't really feel like settling down and watching a movie. His nerves were on edge, his body shaky from the caffeine and alcohol coursing through his blood, ready to fight the boredom that was wrapping around him like a shroud. And fuck his luck, Adam was _asleep_ , curled up in the bed and snoring sweetly, too far gone to be much use. "Here for your entertainment" Tommy's _ass_.

With nothing else to do, he went exploring Adam's wardrobe.

He'd found the costume in the back of Adam's infinite closet when he'd been looking for—fuck, he couldn't even remember what now. Probably Narnia. With just a glance, he had been able to tell what it was—smooth black velvet, frothy white lace, a tulle-filled skirt that would barely reach the middle of the thighs. Too small for Adam, and, judging by the price tag that still dangled from the pocket of the tiny apron and the fact that he couldn't remember seeing it before, too new to have belonged to some other member of Adam's harem. He'd pulled it out and gone, "Oh, _really_ , Adam?" and held it in front of himself, striking a coquettish pose, and Adam had laughed that musical laugh of his, then kissed his cheek and put the dress away. Making a mental note to come back for it, he carefully sneaked out and went searching for the vacuum.

The vacuum cleaner wasn't hard for him to find, either, and he rolled it into the living room before hurrying back upstairs to the bedroom. Even with a maid around, he still cleaned sometimes when he was bored and couldn't sleep, and if he woke up that traitorous bastard who'd gone to bed _way_ too early, well...he already knew what the sight of his tiny ass in a skirt did to Adam. Moving quietly—just because waking Adam wasn't his _mission_ , not at all—he yanked off and kicked off his pajamas and underwear, and, careful not to rip the delicate lace, he pulled the dress from the closet and stared at it.

He'd look totally ridiculous in it, and Adam would love it. This was a fantastic idea.

He hadn't noticed the collar before, or the frilly little hat and matching panties, and there was no way his fingers were steady enough to put on those without tearing them to shreds, so he tugged them free of the hanger and tossed the hat and collar aside, saving the panties. They'd find the other things again someday, he supposed. Then, he pulled on the underwear, not letting himself think too much about it, and he eyed the dress. It looked far too small for him, in spite of its newness, and he wondered it there was a chance in hell it would fit, but he was determined to try, anyway. He untied the ribbon on the apron, letting it fall to the floor, and he pulled the dress free of the hanger, sucked in his gut, and slipped on the dress with surprising ease.

"Shit," he whispered, as soon as he'd pulled up the zipper and faced the mirror. He could see why Adam had bought it. The rich black fabric made his pale skin seem to glow, and the full skirt created curves where none existed and smoothed the ones that shouldn't. He felt indecent and exposed, and, dare he say it, even beautiful, clad comfortably in a costume he'd imagined would be torturous. It felt like nothing was holding up the barely heavy skirt, even as he ran his hands along the cool, plush velvet covering his chest and belly, savoring the softness against his palms and the way the decadence enhanced his touch, making his nerves hum with heat instead of jittery irritation. He sucked in a harsh breath as a fingertip skimmed over an already hardened nipple, shooting a small jolt deep inside and making his stomach clench, and he became aware of the faint ache of want in his cock. He wasn't hard, not yet, but could easily get there if he tried, and even though the idea of getting off seemed amazing now, he wanted to wait for Adam.

With a sigh, he knelt and picked up the apron, then tied it tight around his waist, turned off the light, and padded quietly from the closet. On his way out of the bedroom, he grabbed his phone and sent out a quick tweet, remembering with a smile the furor that happened last time he'd mentioned early morning cleaning. Perhaps he'd tweet a photo, too, just to be generous, but then Adam snuffled in his sleep and rolled over on his belly, and the surge of warm affection that bubbled in his chest made Tommy change his mind and put his phone back on the nightstand. No, only that adorable, sleeping bastard who made his heart constrict with love would get to see him like this— _if_ he woke. And goddammit, he'd make sure Adam woke up and saw it.

He made his way downstairs, pausing in the bathroom for a quick coat of dark eyeshadow and pale pink lipgloss that smelled like cotton candy, then he hurried to the living room and got to work. Much as he would deny it to anyone who asked, vacuuming was _soothing_. The loud hum of the machine drowned out the world, and the repetitive slide across the thick carpet calmed his itching nerves, while the challenge of maneuvering around furniture and stray shoes focused and cleared his mind. Soon, he lost himself in cleaning, not noticing the way the dress fell both heavy and light over his body, not noticing the way the tiny panties felt draped over his ass and cock, not even noticing Adam looming over him until the roaring buzz of the vacuum died with a pitiful whine and a pair of hands settled on his hips atop the skirt. "Sorry," he said, and, to his surprise, he did feel a small stab of apologetic regret as he leaned back against Adam's chest. "Did I wake you?"

"Of course you did," Adam murmured, his voice rough from sleepy disuse, and he trailed his lips against Tommy's ear. "Noisy fucker."

"I'm a—" He trailed off with a groan as Adam's tongue traced the curve of his ear, trailing over his piercings, and, _shit_ , Adam knew what that did to him. As warm want slithered along his nerves and down to his cock, he shivered, and his toes curled against the carpet. "You went to bed too early." His voice came out broken, and his eyes fell shut as he leaned back for more. "You weird bastard."

"Went to bed at midnight." Adam pulled back and pressed a lineof kisses down the curve of Tommy's neck, then nipped at the place where his neck joined his shoulders and soothed the bite with his tongue. Tommy shuddered and bit his lip, letting out a small noise from low in his throat. "And you're the weird bastard, baby."

Tommy chuckled and smirked, and he twisted his head to look back. Adam peered up at him through bleary eyes, a picture of innocence, then bit down again and sucked hard at the bite, sending a sharp shock of pain and lust down his spine. "Jesus fuck, _Adam_ ," he gasped, jerking back against him, and if he hadn't been hard before, he was now, a hot, insistent ache inside too-tight panties.

Adam kissed the wet, throbbing mark and stood up to full height, then stepped away, and Tommy missed the energy and warmth against him, even as Adam pressed a palm to his back. "Turn around," he said, and nudged him with his fingertips. "Lemme look at you."

Deciding to play coy, Tommy twirled around and curtsied, and he pursed his lips in an enticing pout and batted his eyelashes at Adam, expecting Adam to laugh. Instead, Adam stared at him, eyes no longer clouded with sleep but sharp and intense, taking in every inch of his body. Adam's mouth fell open, and he licked in his lips, then drew in a shaky breath and reached out to trace a fingertip over Tommy's collarbone. Tommy shivered, and he could almost feel it when his eyes met Adam's lust-dark gaze. "You like?" he asked, and the quiver in his voice told him he was shaking again.

"Oh, _baby_." Adam swallowed, and he slowly nodded his head. "You look _amazing_. I want—" And then he stepped forward, moving closer and closer until he backed Tommy against the wall, and suddenly, it felt like the only thing grounding Tommy in reality was the vacuum cord he stepped on, digging into the bottom of his foot. "I should be _pissed_ ," Adam whispered, then claimed them in a rough, possessive kiss that was surprisingly gentle in Adam's special way, even as their lips and teeth clashed and his hand wrapped around the side of Tommy's throat while Tommy's slid up and tangled tight in Adam's tousled hair.

He barely spared a moment to think of the sour taste of coffee lingering on his tongue before he moaned into Adam's mouth and arched against him, shameless and wanton, in need of friction, but, _fuck_ , the skirt was too fucking thick, his cock buried beneath layers of fabric, and, with a disappointed whimper, he broke the kiss, his head hitting the wall as he looked up at Adam with dazed eyes and tried to catch his breath. "What?" Adam asked, and licked the faint sheen of gloss from his kiss-swollen lips.

"I can't—" Tommy waved a hand over his crotch and let out a frustrated whine as his words failed. "Fucking _skirt_."

Adam laughed and shook his head. "You," he said, dragging his thumb over Tommy's throat, while he ran the other down Tommy's side, brushing the fabric of the dress deliciously across his sensitized skin, "are one of the most impatient little fuckers I've ever met."

" _Adam_." Jesus Christ, couldn't he see that Tommy needed more after a kiss like _that?_ But, no, Adam just shook his head and gave him an indulgent smile. Tommy whined again, dignity be damned even further to the nonexistent Special Hell. " _Please?_ "

"Oh, no, baby," he said, dragging his hand down to wrap a finger in one of the lace straps of the dress. "You woke me up. You don't get to call the shots." He untangled his finger from the lace and reached back up to trace the tip over Tommy's bottom lip, edging it inside, and Tommy wrapped his mouth around it and sucked on it gently, a hint at what he could do, showing he knew what Adam wanted before he even needed to ask. "You _owe_ me." He pulled his finger free with a wet pop, and he pushed down on Tommy's shoulders. "Suck me."

Without a word, Tommy sank to his knees, his face level with the bulge in Adam's ugly-ass gray pajama pants. He let out an amused snort when he saw the outline of a small bottle and a condom in Adam's pocket, and he looked up with quirked lips and raised his eyebrows. Who the hell carried around—and then he snickered. Adam had been _watching him_ , hadn't he? Before he could comment, Adam nudged at the back of his head, and Tommy laughed quietly again and licked Adam's cock through the thin cotton. Adam swore and jerked as Tommy dragged his mouth along the length, tasting waxy lipgloss, faint salt, and the dry tastelessness of wet cloth as he inhaled the scent of sex and pure, clean Adam while he sucked him through the fabric. Above him, Adam let out breathy, desperate little noises that shot straight to his dick, that made the heat burning deep inside coil tight as the fist Adam twisted in his hair.

He pulled back, ignoring the sharp pain of resistance against the hand in his hair until Adam let go, and glanced up. "What did you think when you saw me?" he asked, and he tugged down Adam's pants, freeing his dampened, slick cock. Adam looked down, eyes wide, pupils so blown his eyes looked nearly black in the dim light, and inhaled sharply, and, _God_ , he was never more gorgeous than he was like this, lust-drunk and wanting more. "Did you wanna wrap the power cord around my neck and strangle me to death?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around the base of Adam's cock. Adam's breath stuttered, and Tommy slid his hand up, along the length, with a gentle, slight twist that made Adam thrust against him and clench his eyes closed. "Or did you think of this—me, on my knees, doing everything _you_ wanted?"

"God, _Tommy—_ "

"What do you want me to do, Adam?" he asked, dragging his hand back down. "Do you want me to take you in my mouth and suck you dry?" He punctuated his words with a lick along Adam's cock, dragging the flat of his tongue along the bottom of the long, thick length, then swirled it along the damp, sensitive head and flicked the tip with his tongue. Adam swore. "Or, do you want me up against the wall while you pound my ass with your cock?"

"Fuck, Tommy, I don't—"

"Bullshit." Tommy fumbled through the clothes pooled around Adam's ankles, until he found the bottle of lube and the condom that told him everything he wanted to know. "How long were you watching me?"

"I—" Adam swallowed. "I woke up when I heard you messing around in the closet, and I followed you down here, and I really, _really—_ " Finally regaining his composure, Adam slipped his hands under Tommy's shoulders and hauled him to his feet. "—wanna fuck you through the wall."

Tommy almost moaned out loud again. _Exactly_ what he wanted to hear. "Then do it." He stood on his toes and pulled Adam into an urgent kiss, rough and edged with teeth. "Fucking _do it_."

Adam didn't have to be told twice. He spun Tommy around and shoved him against the wall, then slid his hands under the skirt of the dress. "You're so hot like this," he said, caressing Tommy's ass through the satin and lace, and this time, Tommy's breath caught in his throat. No longer distracted by pleasing Adam, he could feel _everything—_ the teasing slide of smooth velvet over his body and liquid satin, the dull pain of the cord beneath his foot again, the hot brush of Adam's breath against his skin, the slow passage of minutes as time slowed to a crawl and stretched like a thread. The world was hyper-real, everything too loud and too much, yet somehow dulled and focused on the tight burn deep inside, fueled by every overly-aware nerve in his system. He stared through damp blond hair at the pale yellow wall, feeling like his heart had fallen to the bottom of his belly, pulsing hot and hard and loud as Adam's soft fingers freed him from the lacy satin prison around his cock and ass, allowing him to feel even _more_ , to feel the cool air beneath his skirt and the rasp of fabric keeping him from thrusting against the wall. "You want it so much, don't you?"

"Fuck, Adam, I—" Adam slipped his hands between Tommy and the wall, and he slid them down Tommy's chest, leaving one to rest against his stomach while the other retrieved the bottle of lube from the pocket of his apron, and, yeah, the promise of that..."Been wanting it all night."

"Can't keep away from me." Adam pulled his hand away, and Tommy heard the opening of the bottle, too loud in the near silence, and the sound of the bottle being placed gingerly on a nearby table. Then, Adam pushed up the skirt all the way, baring him once more, and Tommy spread his legs and allowed Adam to slip a slick finger inside, groaning as it filled his hole, feeling wrong and so goddamn _perfect_ as he stretched and burned around it and the pain faded to pleasure. "So good for me." Adam slid in deeper, then out once more, in and out in a careful rhythm as he waited for Tommy to get used to him.

Too fucking careful. " _More_ ," Tommy growled. "Fuck, _please_."

"I don't think so." And Adam sounded way too smug, the bastard—fuck, he was _taunting_ him. "I'm kind of enjoying this. Watching my finger fuck your tiny little hole, knowing it's driving you crazy 'cause you can handle so much more—"

"You were already awake, Jesus, _fuck,_ Adam, _more!_ "

"You still woke me up, Tommy Joe," he said, and, without warning, slipped in a second lube-slick finger. Tommy groaned at the burn and pushed back against it, and Adam pinned him back against the wall with a firm hand on his hip and a stern, " _No_."

"Only hurting yourself," he grumbled, then let out a low hiss as Adam crooked his fingers and found that place inside, sending white-hot sparks through his body. Prostate. Mother _fuck._

 __"When I said I was 'kind of enjoying this,'" and Adam's chuckle was _infuriating_ , "I meant I'm _really_ having a good time watching you go crazy."

"You fucking _suck_."

"No, that was you, baby." He slid his fingers out and trailed them along the cleft of Tommy's ass, leaving him feeling empty, and he kissed the bruise he'd left on Tommy's shoulder. "How could I not be enjoying this? You look so beautiful, Tommy, you have no idea," and, fuck, even though he was _pissed_ and _desperate, dammit_ , another surge of affection welled in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile. Then, Adam removed his hand from Tommy's hip, and, oh, fuck, _finally_ , reached around and pulled the condom from the apron pocket. "Such a beautiful, whiny, annoying little bastard."

" _Your_ annoying little bastard." He turned to look back, and Adam kissed him on the lips.

" _My_ annoying little bastard." Adam kissed him again, and he heard the tearing of the condom wrapper and the sound of Adam covering his length, then reaching for the lube again. "Love you, even when you pull shit like this."

"You love that, too."

"Yeah," he said, lining himself up with Tommy's body, gripping his hips again, "I do." Slowly, he pushed in, and, yeah, Tommy was glad he'd made Adam cut out a lot of that too-careful idiocy out weeks ago, even though, oh, fuck, he almost always forgot just how _big_ Adam was until he was being impaled with his dick. "So noisy, baby. _Fuck_." Adam's words came out rough, edged with breathlessness as slid deeper, and Tommy closed his eyes and moaned at the exquisite, pain-tinged pleasure.

"You—" Adam pulled back and pushed back in, and Tommy lost his words, trailing off into, "Yes, please, _God_ ," as Adam fucked his ass, moving with excruciating slowness that still had Tommy panting and struggling to push back against Adam's dick in spite of himself. Each thrust left him on edge, his nerves strung out as he waited for Adam's fading control to snap and as he fought to gain much-needed friction for his cock. "Touch me," he choked out, unable to pull his sweat-slick palms away from the wall, convinced his knees would give way and he'd hit the floor if he tried. "Please, Adam, _more_ —"

Adam said nothing, just pulled a hand free of the near-bruising deathgrip on Tommy's hip and slid it through the thick cloud of tulle to wrap around Tommy's cock, and swears poured from Tommy's lips at the knife-sharp relief. Adam couldn't keep a rhythm, not as he lost himself to pounding Tommy's ass, but the fist around his dick was almost enough, more than enough, perfect as Adam pushed him more, carried him further, each thrust stoking the throbbing, clenching fire growing tighter, hotter, _closer_ as it burned deep inside him and set fire to his blood. His hands slipped from the wall, and he slumped against it, faintly hoping it would hold him as his vision went hazy and his hearing went ragged and his mind drowned in the cries of overheated nerves.

"Love you," he thought he heard Adam say, or maybe he imagined it, and then Adam twisted his hand just right, and in a rush of hot blood through his body, Tommy came, spurting in the skirt as the world went white and Adam kept slamming into him until he went still and cried out and collapsed against Tommy's back.

They stayed there for a while, propped up only by the wall, both silent and boneless. Tommy breathed in time with the heaving rise and fall of Adam's chest against his back, hoping Adam was doing it right because he wasn't sure he remembered how. He felt dazed and spent, satisfied, perhaps even a bit smug.

Okay, more than a bit, he admitted to himself.

He could've stayed there forever, held up by the cool, smooth wall, the warm and steady weight of Adam's soft and sturdy body comforting and calming, but the world was coming back through the shaking in his legs, the dull aching in his knees, the pain as he moved his foot off that damned cord, and, ugh, the _skirt_. "Adam?" he asked, and his voice didn't quite sound like his own. Adam murmured an incoherent reply and nuzzled his nose against the back of his neck, then buried his face in his hair. " _Adam_."

"Sleepy." Adam kissed him. "That was—"

"Really fucking awesome, and it's about to get really fucking gross." He tried to slither out of Adam's arms, but Adam was too broad, too heavy, and, goddammit, too _clingy_. "Thought you were mad at me."

"Mm. Am." Adam snuggled even closer, and, fuck, how much closer could he get with his softening cock still buried in his ass? Of course, if anyone could find a way, it would be Adam. " _Pissed_."

"You fail at it." Except when Adam _really_ got mad, he excelled at that, too, the son of a bitch. "Lemme up."

"Nope." Adam pressed another kiss to the back of his neck and chuckled softly. "Furious. Gonna stay—"

"Gonna shove my elbow in your gut if you don't get the fuck off me."

"Nope." Adam laughed again, and before Tommy could react, his wrists were pinned to the wall. "Like to see you try, Glitterbaby," and he could fucking _feel_ the smirk in Adam's lazy tone. Adam nipped at his earlobe and finally let go and pulled out of him, then disposed of the condom and gently urged him to turn around and pulled him into a slow, easy kiss that he didn't even consider objecting to because even fucked-out and half-asleep, Adam was the best goddamned kisser he'd ever met. He melted against Adam, wrapping his arms around his waist, and let Adam guide him toward the stairs.

Suddenly, Adam stumbled, and something loud, large, and plastic clattered to the floor. They jerked apart, startled, and Tommy looked down and saw the vacuum cleaner lying on its back. "Okay," Adam said, eyes wide, "now I really _am_ pissed at you, because _that—_ " he gestured toward the vacuum, "scared the shit out of me."

And with Adam standing there naked and wrecked, looking more huffy than angry, Tommy couldn't help it—he laughed.


End file.
